


Pilak

by Anonymous



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M, bbangkyu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kapag ang mundo na ang nagsasabing, 'hindi', wala na talagang magagawa.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: anonymous





	Pilak

Minsan, napapaisip nalang si Changmin, tama pa ba ‘to? 

Habang nasa yakap niya si Younghoon, alam niya na ibang tao ang laman ng utak niya. Habang iisang kama ang kanilang hinihigaan at isang kumot lang ang nakabalot sa kanila, alam ni Changmin na ibang tao ang nag-aangkin sa puso ni Younghoon.

Kahit na pagod na sila’t namumula, alam ni Changmin na siya pa rin ang talo.

“Ayoko na.” 

Biglang napaupo si Younghoon. Umiwas lang ng tingin si Changmin, tinatangkang balutin ang sarili ng yakap. Naramdaman niya ang init ng kamay at hininga ni Younghoon sa kanyang batok, pero nanlalamig parin si Changmin. 

“Bakit?”

Ang bilis makalimutan minsan na hindi pala alam ni Younghoon na alam na ni Changmin ang seketro niya. Ang bilis din naman kasi mahulog ulit ni Changmin sa nag-iintay na mga palad ni Younghoon, eh. Nasanay na sigurong mga kamay niya lang ang kasya sa mga puwang sa gitna ng mga daliri ni Younghoon.

“Maliligo lang ako.” Buntong-hiningang pagsisinungaling ni Changmin, sabay kuha ng nakaantay na tuwalya sa gilid ng aparador. “Matulog ka na.”

“Babe, may problema ba?” may bahid na ng takot ang tanong ni Younghoon. Mga ilang gabi na rin kasing mistulang yelo si Changmin. Yelo na unti-unting natutunaw at nawawala sa hawak ni Younghoon. “Min, kausapin mo naman ako.”

“Matulog ka na, may trabaho ka pa bukas.” Pilit na ngumiti si Changmin, hawak ang baba ni Younghoon. Pinaglapit niya ang kanilang mga labi, mainit, malambot, ngunit may natitirang pait na parang dugong tumutulo sa nabasag niyang puso. “Maliligo lang ako. Tulog na.”

Sa ilalim ng malamig na tubig, hinayaan si Changmin ang sarili na umiyak. Isang gabi nanaman ang lumipas na hindi niya kinayang iwanan si Younghoon at ang lahat ng sakit na nadadama niya. Isang gabi nanaman ang lumipas na naniwala si Changmin na pwede pa, na may pagasa pa, kahit gaano kaliit, na maaayos pa sila.

Isang gabi nanaman ang lumipas na nagpaloko si Changmin sa sarili niya.

* * *

  
“Mahal,” halik. “Na mahal,” halik. “Na mahal kita.” halik.

“Mm. Love you too. Mag-ingat ka sa trabaho at biyahe.”

“Kung pwede nga lang di na ‘ko pumasok eh.” Nakangiting sabi ni Younghoon. Hinalikan niya ulit si Changmin na nakaupo parin sa hapag-kainan nila. “May dinner pala tayo kasama sina Mama at ate mamayang gabi. Sunduin nalang kita?”

“Yes, boss.” Hindi rin naman kayang pigilan ni Changmin ang kilig. Kahit gaano ka sakit, kahit gaano ka gago, hindi niya talaga makakaila na mahal niya si Younghoon. Ilang minuto na ang nakalipas mula ng umalis si Younghoon at nakatunganga pa ‘rin si Changmin sa umagahan niya na hindi pa nauubos. 

Leave niya sa trabaho kaya’t wala namang masama sa plano niyang magmukmok at ipaniwala ang sarili na hindi naman sira ang buhay nila ni Younghoon. Buong araw, nakahiga lang si Changmin sa sala, nagbabasa, suot ang tshirts ni Younghoon.

Pero kapag ang mundo na mismo ang nagsasabing tama na, tama na talaga.

“Ano po ‘yun?” tanong ni Changmin sa dalawang lalaki na kumatok sa pinto. 

“Dito po ba nakatira si Kim Younghoon?” tanong ng matangkad. Medjo maitim siya kumpara sa kasama niyang mistulang nagtatago sa malapad na mga balikat. Maputi at maganda ang maliit na lalaki, parang kakaiyak pa lamang, mahigpit ang kapit sa braso ng matangkad. 

Tumango si Changmin. “Dito nga po.”

“Ikaw po ba si Ji Changmin?” patuloy na tanong ng lalaking matangkad.

“Opo.” 

“Alam mo ba na niloloko ka ng fiance mo?”

Minsan, kapag ang mundo na mismo ang ayaw, wala na talaga.

Pinapasok at pinaupo ni Changmin ang dalawang lalaki sa salas, inalok ng tubig at tsaa. Ayaw pa munang umupo ng maliit na lalaki, pero hinila siya ng matangkad at inantay nilang umupo si Changmin sa solo na sofa sa harap nila.

“Two months ko nang alam.” Maliit ang boses ni Changmin habang nagtatapat.

“Really? Good for you, kasi kahapon lang nalaman ni Chanhee na ginagago pala siya ng fiance mo—”

“Juyeon, please.” Hinatak ni Chanhee ang kamay ni Juyeon at hinarap si Changmin, lumuluha. “Please, ayoko ng gulo. Hindi ko talaga alam na-“ biglang lumakas ang buhos ng kanyang pag-iyak at niyakap na lamag siya ni Juyeon. “Hindi ko talaga alam na may fiance na siya. I’m so sorry, Changmin.”

“Hindi mo kailangang mag-sorry. Wala ka namang alam.” Walang nararamdaman si Changmin. Pagod, siguro. Galit? Wala na. Tapos na, wala na siyang magagawa. Nilapitan niya si Chanhee, tiningnan ang lalaking ginago rin, biktima rin katulad niya, at niyakap ng mahigpit.

Hindi na rin namalayan ni Changmin na pati siya umiiyak na pala.

“Pano mo nasisikmurang … manatiling nasa isang bubong kasama ang gagong ‘yun?” tanong ni Juyeon ng kumalma na ng bahagya ang dalawa. “Sa totoo lang, inaabangan kong nandito siya ‘eh. Handa na sana akong mamatay ng tao. Anong klaseng hayop ba kasi—”

“Juyeon, tama na nga!” 

“’Tama na?’ Chanhee, ilang buwan ka niyang pinaglaruan! Akala mo ba hahayaan ko lang ‘yun?” hinawakan ni Juyeon ang mga pisngi ni Chanhee. “Akala mo ba dahil binasted mo ko para sa mokong ‘yun, di na kita ipagtatanggol?”

Napangiti ng maliit si Changmin. 

“Thank you.” Sabi niya, sabay punas sa mga luha niya. “Thank you, dahil nagtapat kayo. Alam ko na hindi rin madali ‘to para sa’yo, Chanhee. Nakakamangha, kasi alam ko na hindi lahat gagawin ang ginawa mo. Juyeon, thank you din, dahil sinamahan mo si Chanhee. Hindi mo siya tinakwil.”

“Changmin, hindi naman sa nakikigulo ako, pero wala ka ba talagang plano na iwan si Younghoon?” pagtataka ni Juyeon. “Ang pangit ng lasa ng pangalan niya.”

“Juyeon…” simulang pagsuway ni Chanhee.

“It’s okay. Naiintindihan ko naman galit ni Juyeon.” Napagbuntong hininga si Changmin. “Gusto ko na nga ring umalis, magsimula ulit… ngunit… mahirap talagang iwan ang puso. Mahirap iwan ang mga alaalang nakapalibot sa singsing na ‘to.”

Hinubad niya ang pilak na singsing. Naka-ukit ang mga pangalan nila ni Younghoon sa loob ng banda. Nag-iwan din ng marka ang singsing sa kamay ni Changmin. Ito ang una at huling pagkuha niya ng singsing mula sa daliri niya mula nang binigay ito ni Younghoon dalawang taon na ang nakakalipas.

“Total, wala pa akong malilipatan ngayon.” Dagdag ni Changmin.

“Chanhee, may nagrerent ba sa condo ni Kevin ngayon?” biglaang tanong ni Juyeon.

“Wala pa nga…” napa-isip si Chanhee. “Changmin, gusto mo ba doon? High-rise siya, malapit sa city center. Aalis na kasi si Kevin papuntang Canada at gusto niya sanang iparent muna ang condo. Mas maliit dito, pero kumpleto naman.”

Habang pinag-uusapan at pinagkakasunduan nila ang paglipat ni Changmin, iniisip ni Changmin ang hapunan kasama ang ina’t ate ni Younghoon pagdating ng gabi. Hindi na ba siya sisipot? 

Wala na ang singsing sa kanyang daliri, pero hindi pa rin nakakahinga ng maluwag si Changmin.

“Kailangan mo ba ng tulong mag-impake?” tanong ni Chanhee.

“Hindi naman ganoon ka dami ang mga damit ko. Wala akong masyadong gamit na madadala na walang bahid ng relasyon namin ni Younghoon.” Napa-iling si Changmin nang umiwas ng tingin bigla si Chanhee. “Bakit? ‘wag ka na maguilty, parehas lang tayong niloko.”

“Dapat noon ko pa nalaman na may… alam mo, pangalan mo minsan ang sinasabi niya. Ang bulag ko naman at bingi, hindi ko man lang inisip na parang may mali na.” niyakap ni Chanhee ang sarili niya. “Nahulog din ako sa kanya.”

Nakita rin ni Changmin na tumalikod si Juyeon.

“Mabilis mahulog sa kanya, ‘no? Para bang alam niya kung ano yung tamang sabihin sa tamang oras at tamang pamamaraan. Pero, Chanhee,” binaba ni Changmin boses niya na silang dalawa na lamang ang makakarinig. “May nag-aantay pa ‘rin sa’yo. Hindi siya umalis kahit iba ang napusuan mo, siya pa ang kasama mo dito.”

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Chanhee. “Hindi ko nga alam kung ano na mangyayari sa’kin kung wala si Juyeon, eh. Lutang lang ‘yan kalimitan pero ang laki ng puso. Natatakot nga ako para sa kanya; baka ano rin ang mangyari sa puso niya kapag hindi niya iningatan.”

“What if ikaw nalang? Halata naman na ma gusto ka rin sa kanya, Chanhee.” Tawa ni Changmin, sabay sarado ng isang bag niyang dadalhin. “Huwag mo’ng pakawalan ang mga tao’ng tulad ni Juyeon. Bihira na lamang sila ngayon sa mundo na puno ng poot at pagsisinungaling.”

Napahinto si Changmin sa pintuan ng bahay bago siya umalis. Nakarga na ni Juyeon ang mga gamit ni Changmin sa sasakyan nito na naghihintay sa kanto upang bigyan ng privacy si Changmin magsulat ng paalam kay Younghoon.

_Hoonie,_

_Naalala mo pa ba, two years ago, nung nagpropose ka? Ang saya-saya ko noon, babe. Matagal na kitang mahal ngunit sa panahon at mga sandaling ‘yun, mas lumalim ang nararamdaman ko at para ba’ng minahal kita ulit. Sa totoo lang, ikaw lamang ang taong nakikita ko’ng makakasama sa pagtanda. Sa’yo lang nagkasya ang pagkatao ko; sa’yo lang ako nakahanap ng lambing na alam kong hanap-hanap at kinakailangan ng puso ko._

_Hindi ako galit sa ginawa mo, Hoon. Masakit siya sa parte ko, oo… hindi pa ba ako sapat para sa’yo? Malaking dagok siya sa akin. Nagsinungaling ka ba noong sinabi mo na ako lamang? Katawan lang ba hinanap mo kay Chanhee? Ano ba nag-udyok sa iyo upang mangaliwa, Younghoon?_

_I’m sorry kina ate at tita, babe. Alam ko na inaantay nila ako at baka wala rin sila’ng alam sa mga nangyayari…_

_Mahal kita, Younghoon. Kahit ilang beses mo akong saktan, mahal na mahal pa ‘rin kita._

_Ngunit kailangan ko rin mahalin sarili ko. Ayoko na mabulag sa pagmamahal sa iyo at mawalan ng halaga para sa sarili. Sa dadating na mga panahon, baka may mahanap akong mamahalin ko rin, pero alam nating dalawa na hindi kaya ng kahit sino man lampasan ang pagmamahal ko para sa iyo._

_Huwag mo na akong hanapin, Younghoon. Huwag mo na rin hanapin si Chanhee. Please._

_I love you. Mag-ingat ka lagi, babe._

_P.S. yung singsing ko nilagay ko katabi ng singsing mo. Ilang buwan mo na pala di sinusuot ang singsing… baka di na kasya sa daliri mo; gaya na hindi na rin ako kasya sa puso mo._

_\- Changmin_

**Author's Note:**

> First and probably will be my only fic in Tagalog lmao. Sorry for the typos and wrong grammars.


End file.
